Teen Titans:Titanic
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: Looking to start a new life in America,Raven and her best friend Jynx set sail on the the world famous voyage known as the Titanic!Along the way new love is found yet can love conquer the fate of the waters?RobStar JinxBB AquaRaeRob CyBee R&R Complete
1. Dreams Do Come True

**Hi! Hope you like this story.And feel free to read my other story.**

**This story is dedicated to the following people for being such good reviewers:-**

**-BlackBloodyTears**

**-Papillon**

**-Starrytian**

**-Tecna**

**-Monito**

**Thanx to those for being such good reviewers for my other story so this is dedicated to all of you!**

**Teen Titans:Bring It On coming soon to a computer near you.**

**My Motto:It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review.**

**Summary:Looking to start a new life in America,Raven and her best friend Jinx set sail on the the world famous voyage known as the Titanic!Along the way new love is found yet can love conquer the fate of the waters?RobStar JinxBB AquaRaeRob CyBee...plz R&R**

**To those who watch Toonami and live in th Uk...Teen Titans season 4 airs in November.**

**Here's the story...**

**Warning:CHARACTERS MAYBE OOC AND THIS IS SET IN VICTORIAN TIMES!**

* * *

'The waves sweeping over her as she desperately came up for air searching for her love.Her long violet hair now plastered to her face hurridly being scraped away in order to try and spot him.She gazed in horror as she witnessed her best friend choking for breathe so she swam as fast as humanely possible and reached her just before she was pulled under the icy hell beneath them.She swam her to a lifeboat calling out for survivors where they grabbed her friend and started to treat to her.They tried to get her on board but her small foot was tangled in rope that was bound on the railings of the now fallen Titanic.She could feel herself slipping away unaware of someone faintly calling her name.Darkness soon washed over her...'

Raven bolted upright gasping for breathe.She gazed through the dim light only too find her best friend's bunk was empty.Not finding her anywhere in their room or the bathroom she used this too her advantage and began to get washed and dressed.

Slipping into the bathroom with her clothes in hand she quickly brushed her teeth,washed her face and glared at the miserable room cracks showing evidently in the walls.She brushed her long silky violet hair and tied it back with an ice blue ribbon leaving her hair to rest lightly on her slender back.Her amethyst eyes sparkled with the light.Her pouty lips in the slightest of smiles as she slipped on her undergarments and slipped the long lavender dress that hugged her voluptuous curves.Although she may be poor you would think she was of royalty with her unfaltered manners and permanent grace as she glided without sound to the dusty kitchen in the small apartment she shared with her best friend Jynx.

"Raven guess what!"Jinx practically flew towards her.

"What?"she asked with her sweet harmonious voice.

"I got us tickets to Titanic !"She screamed her large pink eyes sparkling with delight.

"Oh my god!"Raven squealed.

"It leaves at noon so we have about 2 hours left"Jynx stated.

"We'll have breakfast then get packed and be outta here"Raven stated a smile evident on her pouty lips.

She glanced at her best friend as she made them breakfast.Her eyes glancing overJynx's creamy white dress that hugged her curves.Her eyes were a dark pink and matched the colour of her shining hair that hung loosely down her back in a simple braid.

They hurridly ate breakfast and rushed to pack.

Just before they left Raven quickly put on her silver chain with an amethyst that her mother gave her.The jewel was made into a locket that contained both Jinx and her parents pictures in.These were the people closest to her heart and she would finally see her father again after leaving her and her mother for a job in America in which he sent them plenty of money until her mother passed on that is.She and her father wrote to each other and she agreed to coming over to America where she and Jynx could live with him and she had finally found the way to get there.She couldn't wait to see her father again and hopefully pursue her career as an artist.

**Back to the Present**

She and Jynx left the dusty old flat and started there journey to America.It didn't take themlong to reach the Titanic and when they got there Raven was left breatheless...

* * *

**Sorry i left it so short but it's nearly 10 and i have to get up early cos we're going to my cousins really early since my mom and dad will be at work but they have a computer there so i'll be able to update really soon bearing in mind i get 3 or more reviews.If not then i won't write this story anymore.Remember:-**

**'It's a FanfictionCrime to Read and not Review!**

**Flames aren't welcome especially about the pairings!Constuctive critisism welcome as long as it isn't too harsh!**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix xxx**


	2. The Boys

**Thanx to all those who reviewed both of my stories.**

**Bust-A-Groover-I will don't worry**

**lil runt-Thanx it would have been longer but i had to be up at like 6.30 to go to my cousins lol.P.S.I'm so not a morning person!**

**StarryTian-This whole story is gonnna be dedicated to you and anyone else who wants it to be.**

**RedneckJessi-Thanx 4 your review.**

**I'm gonna try to make this chapter a lot longer since i have a lot more time.**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

She and Jynx left the dusty old flat and started there journey to America.It didn't take them long to reach the Titanic and when they got there Raven was left breatheless...

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Clutching her small suitcase tightly she and Jynx made her way through the crowds.She gazed in awe at the sheer size of the Titanic.The magnificant ship was proudly docked,the sunlight streaming on the elegant railings ,reflecting off the sparkling decks.The whole structure was fit for royalty and people very close to that were getting on the ship of dreams as it had been reffered to in the tabloids.

Jinx also gazd in awe at all the rich handsome young males that couldn't help but steal her a glance at which she smiled flirtatiously.

The two made there way to the ship's gates waiting patiently.Feeling eyes onher Raven slightly turned her head and was met by two gazes coming from two rich extremely handsome young men.They both had long ebony hair and sparkling ice blue eyes.They were both extremely muscular.They were exactly alike except for the fact one had their hair tied in a ponytail whereas the other's was hanging loosely down his back.Suddenly the man with the ponytail was being clung to by a beautiful young lady.Her hair was tied in a bun with wispy strands at the fornt hanging like bangs.Her eyes were the purest of emeralds.She had an innocent yet seductive smile on her angel-like face.The man was now quietly speaking to the beautiful girl.

**Robin's POV**

"Oh Richard isn't this wonderful"the girl cried.

"Yes!Yes it is because i'm here with you!"he proclaimed to her making her blush.

His eyes couldn't help wander to the young girl he saw earlier.She was now looking at him with beautiful amethyst eyes with a sad smile on her heavenly face.He noticed her gaze travelling to another young man who looked remarkably like him.The man was smiling warmly at the beautiful peasant girl.His jaw clenched slightly at the thought of this incredible girl being wooed by that bastard.

"Darling i'm going up front with your mother alright?"The young girl Kory said.

"Of course my princess"he replied placing feathery kisses around her face.

She soon let go of him and walked over to his mother slightly putting an extra sway in her hips hoping to seduce him more.He inwardly grinned at her obvious attempts of flirting and his eyes travelled to the peasant he lay eyes on earlier.He saw her now talking to another girl with dark pink hair and matching eyes.He assumed the other girl to be her best friend.They both looked up at him and he flashed his award-winning smile at them.The pink-haired one blushed profusely whilst the violet haired beauty just glared at him and gracefully floated to be taken onto the ship Jynx in tow.

He watched her leaving back as he felt another presence next to him.

"Who's the lucky girl Dick?"his best friend Victor Stone questioned.Victor was an african american and had no hair yet was incredibly handsome and kind with a well chiselled body.

"You see the girl with the pink hair talking to the boy with the green hair?"

"Yeah.Her!"he all but yelled.

"No no not her her friend with the violet hair!"he hissed angrily.

"Woah!She's-she's a...PEASANT!"he whispered.

"Yeah but she is hot you know"he smugly replied.

"Well yeah but don't be getting any ideas plus i think that Garth over there has a thing for her as well since he can't seem to take his eyes of her"he chuckled at his friends sudden change in colour from normal to red to white after Raven turned around again and his eyes met with sparkling amethysts.She glared at him but stopped when she saw Victor and gave a sweet smile in which he happily returned.

**Raven's POV**

I saw that man Richard as i heard that woman clling him staring at me again whilst Jynx was busy flirting with another peasant boy with green hair and green eyes.He was kinda cute she thought andat leastwasn't a jerk she mused.Her thoughts turned bac to Richard giving her a flirtatious smile in which she gavea glare too.She knew his type.Filthy rich bastards who would love to woo a peasant girl like herself and then get them into bed to steal their virginity's then just leave them breaking the girl's heart.She was still thankfully a virgin and prefered to stay that way for a long time.

She then saw him look at her again with a smirk on his face in which she gave another glare to when she saw another tall man standing next to him.He looked very kind and sweet so she gave a gentle smile to him in which he quickly returned.Giving one last glare at Richard she and Jynx along with the young man Jynx was flirting with who was called Garfield also known as Gar went into the luxurious ship and went to there assigned cabins.As luck would have it or as hell would have it in Raven's case of the thoughts of none stop flirting Gar was also assigned to their cabin.

Bored of the two's none stop flirting she soon packed everything into the chest of drawers next to her bunk bed and went outside to take a stroll...

* * *

**I hope that was longer for you.**

**I'll carry this on if i get 5 or more reviews this time.Last time i got 4 and i do allow reviews that aren't signed so please review.I've gotten about 80 hits and onl 4 reviews!**

**Remember my motto:**_**It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**_

**So don't do the crime if you want the next chapter on time!**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix**


	3. The Invitation

**Bust-A-Groover-Thankyou!**

**RedneckJessi-Thanx for your review.**

**Papillon-No i mean season 4 lol.The Uk don't get it for ages after the Americans do.You got it earlier because you live closer than i do lucky you.I've seen pictures of them and all i could say for a week after was Oh my God! lol.Keep reviewing!**

**BlackBloodyTears-(smiles)Thanx 4 telling me how you feel.**

**StarryTian-Thanx!I thought that the idea had been used lots of times before and i was worried in case it wasn't original.**

**Xerxes93-It might not be true to you but i think it makes sense don't you think?After all it is a crime to those who worked really hard to write the story and not have anyone say how they felt about it!**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe-It's gonna be RobStar for a few chapters but it will certainly change.I can't** **not change that.RobStar is just too much!Opposites may attract but they obviously haven't met this pairing lol!**

**a friend-Thanx and i'll try too.**

**Thanx 4 reviewing.**

**I have thought about doing a sequel for The Beauty Within and i don't think i will but i am however gonna do another Raven makeover fanfic.If you would like me to do one plz state in your review!**

**OH AND DON'T WASTE MY TIME OR YOUR'S WITH FLAMING THE PAIRINGS!I AM KEEPING THE PAIRINGS AS THEY ARE.RAVEN WILL BE WITH ROBIN OR AQUALAD YOU VOTE AND JINX WILL BE WITH BB!I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRINGS.IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THEN DON'T READ THE FUCKIN' STORY!**

**SO THERE'S TWO THINGS FOR YOU TOO VOTE ON...WHO RAVEN GETS,ROBIN OR AQUALAD AND IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER MAKEOVER STORY ON RAVEN.**

**I'm gonna do Bring It On after i've finished this story but i haven't got a clue how to make the pairings work...if you have any suggestions either email me or state in your review.**

**Plus i know that this sounds more 21st Century instead of 18th Century and i'll try to work on that lol.**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

Bored of the two's none stop flirting she soon packed everything into the chest of drawers next to her bunk bed and went outside to take a stroll...

* * *

She gracefully wandered to the deck and was captivated by the view of the ocean. 

The sunlight streamed over the crystal blue waters.She glanced down and witnessed the breathe-taking sight of silvery grey bottle-nosed dolphins leaping up out of the waters almost inviting her to play with them.She inwardly laughed at the feeling of pure joy rushing through her veins.Her hair was gently relieved of the velvet ribbon holding it in place letting it be blown away from her striking face in the purest of winds.She heard a similar voice as she turned to find Richard and Kory sharing a passionate kiss.

She gazed slightly in amusement as Kory tried to reach up towards Richard's ponytail only to have her hands brought roughly down to her sides.She heard him say to her something about his hair being tied back as a tribute to his real parents having been adopted by Bruce Wayne when he was very young due to his parents tragic deaths.

Kory just gave him a glare saying how they were to be married in a few month so he should be willing to give her everything including the right to free his hair from that ridiculous ponytail.After a few angry words from the pair of them she stormed of in a huff.

He turned to meet her gentle gaze and returned the questioning look she gave him.She gave a slight smile and turned to leave.She barely got a few metres before she felt someone pulling at her slender wrist.She spun around to come face to face with Richard...still on the balcony and Garth holding her wrist with a gentle smile on his face.

"Forgive me my lady but i noticed you were leaving the deck and i had to introduce myself incase i didn't see you again."his voice hypnotised her causing her to lightlyblush at the effect he was having on her.

"May i ask your name?"he questioned gazing in awe at her raw beauty.

"Raven,Raven Roth"a soft voice whispered coming from the girl's rosey lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Raven.My name is Garth just Garth and i noticed that you have to be one of the most beautiful girls on the ship.I was hoping you would join me for dinner later on?"he asked staring intensly at her causing her to blush slightly.He inwardlysmirked at the effect he was having on the angelic beauty.

"Alright"she spoke barely above a whisper giving him a sweet smile making his heart flutter.

"Good.Then i'll meet you at the foot of the stairs then?"he asked.

"Sure"she smiled again.

Meanwhile Richard had a full view of the conversation on the deck and was inwardly fuming at the thought of histarget being invited to eat by another man.

He was planning his revenge unaware of a certain girl gazing at him with sad eyes...

**Thanx again to those who have reviewed and remember:-It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review.**

**The sooner you review the faster i'll update.**

**Sorry this is short but i have to watch my new Love Hina DVD and it's already 11pm so...**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix**


	4. An Offer Of A Lifetime

**StarryTian-1.I have no idea if there's a Teen Titan movie try asking someone who lives in Canada as they always have it aired first.2.Aqualad's name is Garth,he doesn't have a last name and Speedy's name is Roy Harper and that's all i know sorry.Mas and Menos are there proper names i think.Oh and Slade's real name is Deathstroke.**

**RedneckJessi-I will and thanx for your review.**

**Delirium24-(smiles) thanx for your review.**

**BlackBloodyTears-Thanx for your review nd i want November to hurry up and get here so i can watch it already!**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe-Aqua/Star interesting idea i'll think about it and i'm gonna do another makeover story.**

**hafewolfdemon-I'm not gonna stop writing so don't worry about that.**

**PhantomWriter92-Thankyou and i wonder what he's gonna get into too and i'm the writer so i'd better start knowing lol.**

**Xerxes93-Thanx and keep reviewing.**

**Papillon-Garth is Aqualad,Yes you can call me Phoenix or Phoe whichever and i'm doing a new makeover story so look foward to that.Oh and i'd be honoured to write athe story for you just tell me what you want it to be about and i'll do it ASAP.**

**Thanx to all you who reviewed.**

**I'm gonna try to update as often as possible but school starts in about a week and i'm really nervous since i'm starting G.C.S.E's(i'm in year 10 or 8th grade.Depends where you're from.)**

**Anyway i should update about once a week minimum and i'll hopefully make my chapters longer.**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

He was planning his revenge unaware of a certain girl gazing at him with sad eyes...

* * *

Raven jumped onto her bed with an expression of pure joy which soon turned to horror after reality sunk in. 

'Oh shit i can't believe i said yes!I don't have anything to wear oh what have i gotten myself into'she groaned.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

She walked to it and cautiously opened it.

"Um who are you?"she asked politely.An african-american young woman stood there wearing a shimmering yellow and black dress with her dark lucious hair pulled into two buns either side on her head.

"Um hi my names Beatrice but you can call me Bee.I accidently overheard that conversation you had with Garth and that he invited you too dinner with him."

"Yeah..."

"I figured that you would need some help and stuff since you're well not exactly on the rich part of the ship and was hoping you'd let me help you get dressed and stuff if you wouldn't mind that is..."she added hurridly.

"Really?"She asked uncertainly until she recieved a nod from Bee.

"Then what are we waiting for?Let's go already!" Raven stated.

Bee led Raven to her suite.Gold velvet drapes hung over the windows and the walls were a honeycomb colour.The paintings were extremely valuable and there were lots of expensive vases,statues and other items scattered around the room.A large sofa lay in the middle of the room.Bee opened a side door and they came into a room similar style to the first one.It had a large vanity table and a tall mahogany wardrobe that was filled with many dresses shoes etc.Bee led Raven to the centre of the floor and told her to start undressing whilst she found a dress suitable for her.She quickly got undressed and Bee handed her some undergarments and started to put on her corset.She then went intothe wardrobe andcame out with a lilac dress fit for a queen.It was a simple design but was short sleeved edged with white lace.It came with matching lilac silk gloves.The dress had a lavender sash tied at the waist.

"Why are you helping me?"Raven asked Bee.

"Well i never had any sisters or anything when i was a child and my mother died when i was young and when i saw you i guess i saw you as the little sister i never had.I would have loved to have a little sister to dress up and play with and when i saw you with a lonely expression on your face from the balcony and how you had to deal with them two guys i figured you would need some help..."she trailed off.

"Thankyou.I never had any brothersor sisters either"she smiled.

"Just so you know i saw you looking at that guy with that Richard in the docks"Raven smirked changing the subject"

"I uh i..."Bee stammered.

"It's ok if you like him you know"she turned round to meet her gaze.

"It's my hormones i can't control them"Bee slightly whined setting Raven off in a fit of giggles causing Bee to soon follow her.

"Done!"Bee announced now we just have to do your hair and make-up!"

She soon got to work and curled Raven's violet hair and brought it into a bun so that strands hung over her eyes like bangs.She held the bun in place with a hair ornament that had cherry blossom on made from jewels.For her make-up she put on black mascara accentuating her amethyst eyes and violet eyeshadow.She wore light blush and a pale rose lipstick.She also wore her mother's silver necklace with an small amethyst crystal and matching ring.Altough it was old it shone in the light making it look brand new.

Bee then let her look into the mirror and her efforts were rewarded with squeal of delight form the younger girl who gave her an excited hug in return for her hard efforts.

Her amethyst eyes sparkled with intelligence and passion and her lucious lips were in a soft smile that would melt the coldest of hearts.

She helped Bee get dressed for dinner in return since they decided to go down together since Victor siad he'd wait for her with Garth.They quickly put there shoes on and calmly rushed out of the door in excitment since dinner wasnow being served.

They got to the top of the staircase when all of a sudden he came to the foot of the stairs gazing into her eyes...

* * *

**Stupid i know but oh well...**

**I'm having slight writer's block with this but i'm starting my other makeover story now so keep an eye out for it...**

**Remeber:-It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix xxx**


	5. The Shock

**Momiji-momo-Most people put him as a player cos it's easy to see him as one i guess lol. **

**RedneckJessi-Thanx forr saying it's awesome.That means a lot to me!**

**Xerxes93-The urge is too tempting!Can't control writing!Must break Starfire's heart!lol.When i've came back down to earth i'll think about it!Ooh pretty stars...**

**BlackBloodyTears-Cannablistic Forks?Who has Cannablistic Forks?Is this some plot to take over the world of cutlery?If so...SPARE ME PLEASE!Like i said before i'm nuts!NO!NOT THE WHITE COATS!I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME!I HAVE A STORY TO WRITE!THEN AGAIN...TAKE ME PLEASE I BEG YOU!Great now i've got tons of forms to fill out as well as the stories to do...GROAN!**

**Kikyz-Thanx for your review!**

**Delirium24-Please don't talk about cherries you're making me hungry.Mmmm cherries!Yum!With Sprinkles!And chocolate sauce!Yummy!**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe-You'll find out this chaper and i like owls!I like Tigers,Dragons and Phoenix's more though.Oh and King Cobras but not Anacondas since i saw the movie.Getting eaten by a gigantic snake for a bloody flower seems pointless especially when they drop the flowers into the pool of giant anacondas in the end lol.I'll shut up now...Keep reviewing!**

**KhmerGurl113-Thanx for your fabulous review!(grins like a maniac whilst hiding dagger about to stab all those who don't review!)Told ya i was crazy!**

**xStarfirex-Of course!ATTENTION EVERYONE THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO xStarfirex COS SHE WANTED IT TO BE!Remember if you want to have a chapter dedicated to you or want me to write a story 4 you,then plz state so in your review!**

**ROBRAE SUCKS!ROBSTAR IS AWSOME -Don't like the pairings?TOUGH!I don't give a damn and why did you even bother reading it if you knew what the pairings were?Stupid People think they know everything!**

**Papillon-I LOVE you!You are my fave reviewer!You are the one who keeps inspiring me to write!Well you BBB,Tecna and StarryTian that is but mainly your long reviews which are gr8 to read!Math is probably one of my fave subjects cos it's way easy plus i spend all lesson talking to me m8s lol and i never get told off!**

**Monchhichi-Thanx.Describing is easy for me but coming up with a plot is hard!I STILL don't have a plot for this story lol.I just write whatever comes into my head.smiles.**

**Thanx to all those who reviewed!If you want a chapter dedicated to you then let me know!**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

They got to the top of the staircase when all of a sudden he came to the foot of the stairs gazing into her eyes...

* * *

Her eyes locked into icey blue orbs.He smiled a dazzling smile at her making her blush slightly.His mouth suddenly dropped to the floor as he saw what she wore.Next to him Victor was trying hard not to babble like an idiot as he saw the peasant girl his best friend Richard was looking at earlier and couldn't believe the transformation.He quickly recomposed himself but soon his mouth was dragging along the floor as he saw Bee whom he'd worked so hard to impress.He looked at her and knew she was his angel.Garth held his arm out for Raven who immediently took it whilst Victor did the same for Bee.

Garth could sense Raven's nervousness as they neared the dining room and he gave her a reassuring smile which she timidly returned.

"What did you do to her Bee?"Victor asked in amazement.

"I helped her since she's my little sister.Well to me she is,plus she deserves some help since Richard and Garth are competing for her love."she smiled at his reaction when she mentioned the two men who were his best friends whom also hated each other.

"I just can't believe how much she looks like a lady!Before she looked like a young woman who still was trying to find her place in the world now she looks like she knows who she is!But you look even more amazing"he whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"Well those two look like a couple of lovestruck teeneagers"Garth grinned as he spoke to Raven.

"It must be nice for Bee since she has a monster crush on him...oops"she groaned as she just revealed Bee's biggest secret.

"She does?"he exclaimed in amazement.

"Vic has been trying to impress her since we got on the ship"he laughed.

"Well at least they don't have to worry about the other not liking them."she claimed as he agreed.

The four of them made there way inside and the men led the two beauty's to one of the table's where all of there family and friend's were.Unfortunately for Raven so was Richard.

He glare at Garth turned to an amazed gaze as his eyes roamed hercurvaceous frame causing her to glare at him.Garth pulled out a seat for her before sitting next to her giving her a kind smile which she returned with a sweet smile of her own.

He introduced her to his father when he asked about her in which she gave a polite smile to.It amazed everyone when she soon was in a heated debate with Richard's father Bruce Wayne about global warming.It shaocked them even more when she won the debate after Bruce' statement.

"Why should we care about global warming?"he asked her with a grin on his face thinking he'd won.

"Why shouldn't we care?"she smirked at his expression amazed at how a meer peasant girl knew so much about politics.

"Who might i ask is your father?"he questioned her as everyone was chattering.

"Trigon"she replied simply.

"Your Trigon's daughter?"he gasped.

She nodded.

"Amazing!He's my hero after what he's done for me!"he stated.

"Trigon was the one who encouraged me to start Wayne industries!"he exclaiimed.

"Me and your father's companies are the most world renouned and here i am talking to his daughter!It's a honour Miss Roth.To make your aquaintence is an absolute honour!"he proclaimed.

She gave him a shy smile then felt someone's eyes upon her as she turned her head and her amethyst eyes locked with Richard's storm-blue eys as he gave her a seductive smirk in which she happily gave a glare to causing Bruce to lightly chuckle at the enchantress's effect that bestowed Richard who wouldn't take her eyes off her.

Richard scowled when Garth started to talk to Raven but soon turned his attention to Kory and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me for throwing up"Raven muttered undre her breath still loud enough for Bruce who was sitting2 seats fromher and Garth to laugh heartily whilst Bee and Victor struggled to keep a straight face in which Victor failed miserably.

Suddenly Raven glanced behind her feeling a familiar presence at the doorway.

"I don't believe it!"she gasped in utter shock.

"Who is it?"Bee asked worriedly who was sittting next to her.

"It's...my father"

"Trigon!"Bruce gasped in utter amazement.

* * *

**Hope this was ok.**

**I was gonna put Trigon being at the foot of the stairs then i realised it would make a craet ending and decided to put it at the ned after adding a little in.**

**Remeber:-It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Cya Bubi**

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix**

** aka**

** Phoenix Sariano.**


	6. The Moment

**jessica-Thanx for reviewing.**

**Momiji-momo-told ya he was a player! lol.**

**Papillon-Thanx for that very long review and i know global warming wasn't really a problem back then but i couldn't think of any other topic for a debate. lol.**

**Delirium24-cherries with whipped cream,chocolate sauce,caramel and sprinkles would really hit the spot!Thanx for reviewing lol.**

**Xerxes93-Thanx for reviewing.**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe-Jinx is gonna be in this chapter so don't worry!**

**StarryTian-I'm just gonna make Trigon normal and i'm not gonna make Star too stuck up i'm just gonna make her dependent on Richard quite a lot.This chapter's dedicated to you.**

**Monchhichi-yes her father's rich but he stopped sending her money when her mother died so she's going to live with him who's very rich because of his company.She's probably richer than Robin or about the same i haven't decided yet...**

**RedneckJessi-Thanx for your review!**

**Hannah the Strange-Hey girl and thanx for reviewing!**

**Tecna-I'm not trying to hypnotise you and you may be suprised at who dies but that's all i'm saying and it's gonna be harder for me to write it then for you to read it lol.**

**xStarfirex-You're welcome.**

**Thanx to all those who reviewed and here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"I don't believe it!"she gasped in utter shock.

"Who is it?"Bee asked worriedly who was sittting next to her.

"It's...my father"

"Trigon!"Bruce gasped in utter amazement.

* * *

"Trigon?"Bee gasped in amazement.

"You're Trigon's daughter!"she all but yelled.

Feeling someone gently hold her wrist she turned and expected it to be Garth but he was busy with flirting with Kory.In his place was none other than Richard...

"Raven?"Trigon came to the group after spotting his old friend Bruce who looked like he was leaving as did those with him.

"Father..."

"My baby! I can't believe it's really you!" gasped Trigon.

"I missed you so much Father!"she cried throwing her arms around him.

"Where's Jynx then?"he asked her.

"Oh she's with her boyfriend..."she trailed off after the sight of Jynx dragging Gar across the room practically dragging him along the floor and ran to Trigon and the group.

"Trigon!" she cried happily.

"Hello Jynx it seems you have grown very much since i last saw you"a smile appearing across his handsome features.His silvery hair was tied into a ponytail and his dark red eyes gave him a demon appeal but really he was a big softy at heart.

"And who's this man you dragged halfway across the room?"he asked.

"Oh Garfield i am SO sorry!"Jynx squealed finally realising what she had done to him.

"It's been a long time Trigon"Bruce stated.

"Yes it has Bruce"agreeing with him.

"And this must be Richard."Trigon spoke to the confident young man.

"So is that your fiancee stuck to that other young man's face then?"he asked holding back laughter as Richard turned and saw Kory grabbing Garth by the collar and fusing her mouth over his allowing him no escape.

Raven couldn't help but laugh at his face setting off Jynx and Bee who were clutching each other for support.

Vic couldn't keep it in anymore and he and Gar were laughing there heads off setting off everyone else in the group including Richard.

"Shall we all go onto the deck then?"Trigon asked wiping his eyes.

Nods came all around as they headed towards the deck with Kory begging for Richard's forgiveness.Raven stopped and hid in the shadows as Richard was slapped by Kory and stormed off in tears.

"We're finally over"he thought aloud.

"Richard?"Raven's soft voice filled the empty hallway.

"Are you ok?"she asked kindness seeping into her words.

"I-i-i'm great Raven.Really! Kory was never the right girl for me anyway.How about we go onto the deck then"he asked her.

Nodding her head slowly she made her way to the deck with Richard following her.

"Wait Raven!"cried Richard taking her wrist causing her to turn to him with a look of peace on her delicate features.

"Yes?"her harmonious angelic voice swimming around him.

"I want to thank you"he spoke brining her closer.

"With this..."he whispered.

His soft lips brushed hers slightly asking for entrance with she granted.His tounge danced wth hers as he pressed her against him.She was like a drug.He needed her touch badly.His tounge explored her mouth making her moan in the kiss.Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and his strong arms brung her waist closer to him.

"Raven"whispered words coming out like ghosts from the shadows hovering in the mist.

Her hands went to hisface as she started to caress his cheek slowly.

The two suddenly broke apart after realising they were being watched...

* * *

**Hope you liked this.Sorry it's so short but i have a ton of homework and my other story to update and it's only the 2nd day of school lol.But i'm so glad to be back cos all i did for 7 weeks was read Fanfiction and write my story lol.**

**Anyway...remember my motto.**

**It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix xxx**


	7. Surprise!

**OMG i am SO sorry i haven't updated this in ages...I've had tons of homework plus 'A New Look' got deleted so i was really upset.**

**Thanx to all my reviwers and i've finally got 100 reviews for 'The Beauty Within'!So i am in a VERY good mood at the moment.**

**Thanx to the following people...**

**Tecna**

**StarryTian**

**Fairyfee20**

**Delirium24**

**RedneckJessi**

**Monchhichi**

**Xerxes93**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe**

**Momiji-momo**

**BlackBloodyTears**

**Papillon**

**Thanx for reviewing and here's the story...**

**P.S.If anyone wants me to repost 'A New Look' plz state in your review.Oh and can you give me some new ideas for a title? Thanx!**

**Now here's the story...**

* * *

"I want to thank you"he spoke bringing her closer. 

"With this..."he whispered.

His soft lips brushed hers slightly asking for entrance with she granted.His tounge danced wth hers as he pressed her against him.She was like a drug.He needed her touch badly.His tounge explored her mouth making her moan in the kiss.Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and his strong arms brung her waist closer to him.

"Raven"whispered words coming out like ghosts from the shadows hovering in the mist.

Her hands went to his face as she started to caress his cheek slowly.

The two suddenly broke apart after realising they were being watched...

* * *

"Richard!"the blonde haired girl screamed. 

"What do you want Kitten?"he directed all his hate towards the blonde bitch who kept stalking him and insulting those he was going out with.

**(AN No offense to blondes.)**

"I can't believe you would do this to me!"she sobbed as tears dripped from her cheeks onto the dusty wooden floorboards.

"I never liked you Kitten now leave me and my girl alone!"he hissed at her whilst Raven was pulled closer to him because of him worrying she'd leave him.

"Richard!"Kory came into view.

"Kory?"he asked with a hint of a sneer.

"Richard i am so sorry for what i did please forgive me!"she wailed clinging onto the front of his jacket with Kitten in tow.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and people screaming.

"Run!"he screamed at the girls as he led Raven away from the area in which the gunshot sounded.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Kory and Kitten screamed as they were hit by the range of bullets.

Then it happened...

"Raven!"he screamed.

She had been hit through the heart with a golden bullet that had went through her back.

"No!"he screamed at the top of his lungs after feeling a burning pain in his side...He'd been hit.

Just before he'd blacked out he saw a masked figure hidden in shadows with an orange mask covering his face.

"Slade!"he whispered.

* * *

"NO!"he screamed gasping for air as he shot up from the bed. 

"Robin!"

His eyes focused and saw the worried titans faces as he lay panting for air.

"Robin!" a cool voice cut through the air as a slender hand carefully stroked away his hair that was matted to his forehead in sweat.

"Raven?"he whispered.

"Yes it's me Robin"her soft voice reassuring him.

"Oh Raven he threw his arms around her not before leaping off the bed and brushing his lips against hers.

"Don't ever leave me again!"he whispered.

"I won't! I promise!"she replied soothingly as Cy ushered the other titans out of the room.

"Aw man i wanted to see them make out!"BB moaned.

"Hey BB check this out!"Phoenix held up her laptop which was linked to the security sytem and surveillance cameras.

"Awesome!"he yelled as the remaining titans gathered around and watched the two lovebirds.

Star dragged BB away to her room where moans were soon heard and Cy and Bee soon followed.Aqualad, and Speedy went to supposedly get something to eat leaving Phoenix,Mas Y Menos to watch the footage but soon got bored so they put on a horror movie instead.

Robin eventually told the team what dream he had and was rewarded by Phoe,Mas Y Menos bursting inot a fit of giggles which set BB and Star off and everyone joined in.

No one noticed the mysterious figure leave the shadows of the tower...

**The End**

* * *

**Well that's my story with quite a big twist.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and plz tell me if you want me to write 'A New Look again and give me some new ideas for a title.**

**I'm now gonna start writing my Bring It On version so i better go now.**

**Anyway...remember my motto.**

**It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix xxx**


End file.
